The Hide Behind
by Psycho Delic263
Summary: One-shot based on 'The Gideon Saga.' Dipper and Manly Dan have an unexpected encounter with the Hide Behind. First one-shot by the way.


**Based on 'The Gideon Saga' comes my first one-shot! Enjoy it, for the real question is...if you'll be able to finish the whole story without quitting.**

15-year-old Dipper Pines was carrying a big stump to ten more stumps in a pickup truck. There, we see Manly Dan who has got six more big logs in the truck. After Dipper puts the stump in the truck, he sits down and leans against the truck.

"Phew. I'm wind out." he said.

"But you only got ten stumps, Dip!" said Dan.

"Hey. You're a big guy, ya got a lot of logs. I'm a little guy, I can only carry stumps. But using this small stick and my keen techniques, I shall create...FIRE!"

"Yeah. That's great, Dipper. How about we camp out in that cave over there." said Dan pointing to a cave.

"We'll see how good I am at making a fire tonight. Now won't we?" said Dipper snapping his stick in half.

Later that night during a storm, Dipper and Dan are inside the cave and Dipper has made a fire warm enough to heat them both.

"See? I told ya so!" said Dipper smirking.

"Whatever! Let's just go to bed. Because tomorrow we have to get all that wood back to my house!" said Dan.

Dipper and Dan go to sleep using the jackets they brought with them as blankets and some pillows they brought. However, unbeknownst to them, after they fell asleep, a tall figure that looks like a tree comes into the cave. He looks around and notices Dan and picks him up and takes him away without waking him. The lightning wakes Dipper up from a dream he was having, and he looks around him and notices Dan is gone. He runs outside the cave.

"DAN!?" he called. "WHERE ARE YOU!? DAN!?"

However, do to the rain, he couldn't hear anything from afar. So he took out journal 3 and flipped to a page about a creature called, 'The Hide Behind.'

**Lumberjacks have been known to disappear at the hands of the hide behind, considering the legend of it has been said before many times. If you hear any sounds or see any footprints behind you that aren't yours, run for your life!**

Dipper is shocked by this, but his shock quickly turns into determination to find Dan. Grabbing his spear, he runs out into the woods and begins his search for his girlfriend's dad.

After wandering through the woods for a few hours, he finds a place with a lot of bones and tons of blood.

"Yep. This is the place alright." said Dipper to himself. "I just hope Dan hasn't been eaten yet."

He then hears footsteps from behind him, turns around and before his very eyes is the hide behind itself. Dipper screams.

"DIPPER?! IS THAT YOU!?" shouted Dan who is restrained by a lot of vines. "GET ME OUTTA HERE! EVEN WITH MY MUSCLES, THESE BINDS ARE STRONG!"

Dipper nods, turns back to the hide behind and pulls out his spear.

"Bring it on, ugly!" he said.

The hide behind slashes at Dipper, but misses by an inch.

"Alright! My turn! I ain't exactly sure where ya came from, but I know where you're going! DOWN!" shouted Dipper who jumps onto the hide behind's back, but the hide behind jumps up high in the trees and starts leaping from tree to tree. "Okay! Poor choice of words!"

Dipper then gets an idea. He puts his spear in front of the hide behind's neck and says, "Time to make an emergency landing!"

The hide behind is starts choking while Dipper is pulling back his spear. Eventually, the two end up falling towards Dan and his binds.

"Look out below!" shouted Dipper.

Dipper and the hide behind land in the binds and cut them apart. Dan is free, but Dipper lands somewhere unknown. Dan goes to where Dipper flew with the hide behind.

"DIPPER!? ARE YOU OKAY!?" shouted Dan.

He finds Dipper on top of the hide behind with Dipper's spear threw the hide behind's head.

"I just love taking risks, don't you?" asked Dipper smiling.

"Course I do! It's what MEN DO! Oh, and thanks for saving me." said Dan.

"No big deal. I've been threw much worse then this."

"So...What do you say we get back to the cave?"

"Sure. As long as you let me tell Wendy the story of how you got captured by a monster and I had to come rescue."

"ARE YOU TRYING TO RUIN MY REPUTATION!?"

"Hey. I'm just kidding, bro. I won't tell anyone."

"You better not!"

But the next morning, Dipper is at the mystery shack and he's telling Wendy the whole story.

"...and then he was like 'Help!' and I was like 'I'm on my way!' and then we started arguing about me telling you this." said Dipper, to which he and Wendy laugh.

"Man, I wish I could've seen that." said Wendy. "Course, I would've been there if I didn't have to clean up after my him. Did you my dad is too big for the house?"

"Well, since you live in a cabin, I pretty figured that out on my own. Your dad obviously needs to work on his skills to protect himself from..." Wendy smacks Dipper upside the head. "Ow!"

"Wise guy." said Wendy obviously annoyed. "I don't even know where you get your offensive jokes from."

"I don't you wanna know either."

"So, you wanna go on date?"

"Does this answer your question?"

Dipper takes Wendy's hand and they both skip out of the mystery shack.

**So, what do ya think of my first one-shot? Please send positive reviews. Actually I don't care what you send period. Until next time. Ciao, bros.**


End file.
